Dracothon 2012
by Marpesa Fane-Li
Summary: En sólo cinco retos puedes descubrir la vida de Draco Malfoy mucho déspues de la Batalla de Hogwarts. Pre-Slash? Si eso es seguro!
1. Frase

**Dracothon 2012  
By Marpesa Fane-Li**

**Notas de Autor:** Hola gente, he venido a dejarles los retos que respondí en el Dracothon 2012, haciendo honor a los 32 años de Draco, como bien dice lo primero del –thon XD Solamente fueron 5 retos los que conteste, pero los iré poniendo a como deben de ser. Espero les guste, tanto como a mi al hacerlos.., ufff recuerdo que fue cuando tenían muchos proyectos encima.

**Disclaimer:** _Harry Potter_ es propiedad de J. K. Rowling, _Bloomsbury Publishing, Scholastic Inc. y AOL/Time Warner Inc._ Nadie gana ningún beneficio económico con esta historia ni se infringen deliberadamente derechos de autor

* * *

**Reto 14: Mi padre se enterará de esto**

**Titulo: Frase**

Cuando entro al cuerpo de Aurores, muchas personas se sorprendieron de ello, ya que tenia mas madera para ser un economista que para estar poniendo en peligro su integridad física, claro que se encargaba de las cámaras de Gringotts junto con las empresas que su padre dirigía, como aún su padre no se retiraba del negocio él podía hacer lo que quisiera.

_Por lo que muchos pensarán que con un chasquido de dedos tengo todo y todos a mis pies_.

En cierta forma están en lo correcto, sin embargo, para que eso suceda tienen que saber quien es la persona con mayor rango, eso depende de tus conocimientos, la manera en que tratas con ellas. Anteriormente se escudaba detrás de su padre, diciendo la única frase en la que se podía salvar de hacer o que le agredieran cuando realmente había sobrepasado los límites permisibles de la paciencia de los demás compañeros.

No era una persona fácil de tratar, ni mucho menos alguien que dejara que le trataran con confianza, hasta que él daba el paso para que supieran de ello.

"Mi padre se enterara de esto" será la frase que se quedara por el resto de los tiempos en Hogwarts, será legendaria por el simple hecho de que un Malfoy la pronuncie con ese tono, muchos intentaron hacerla suya, pero no pudieron.

Actualmente, sus amigos aún le recuerdan de ello, ahora se ríe por haberla dicho, porque es famoso por ello, tal vez no sea el niño-que-vivió pero es el niño-que-la-pronunció.


	2. Tres manos

**Reto 1: La astucia de la serpiente**

**Titulo: Tres manos**

**Autor: Marpesa Fane-Li**

* * *

Era la tercera vez que le encontraba tendido en la cama esa semana, siempre que lo veía, su paciente número uno desde que estaba como practicante le decía que no quería ser atendido por él, pero se lo habían asignado porque era el único que soportaba sus palabras mordaces desde bueno, no siempre lo soportaba, era irritante, engreído, narcisista, guapo, ¿guapo?, por supuesto que lo era, debería estar ciego, en realidad más de lo que ya estaba, si no viera las evidencias de que el sujeto se caía de bueno y lo peor es que esa persona sabía que era verdad.

Se vanagloriaba por ello.

Pero atenderlo le estaba causando estragos, tenía que verlo cada cierto tiempo desnudo, era profesional en todo, sin embargo, las hormonas y la vida sexual que era inexistente a su persona ya le estaban pasando factura, pero es que ver a ese manjar expuesto para él y solo él, era como una tortura lenta y cada vez más dolorosa, por lo que algunas veces tocaba más de la cuenta.

En esta ocasión el motivo de la visita, fue que en el entrenamiento de los estudiantes de aurores que por cierto Malfoy estaba comandando, causaron conflicto y antes de poder detenerlos le llego un hechizo e hizo que él cayera ha caída libre

– Deberías ponerle algún paracaídas a la escoba, así habría mejoras respecto a lo que es el vuelo – le dijo el sanador Potter

– Y creo que para ti es una lastima que no tengas tres manos para que puedas tocarme a tú antojo – respondió Draco al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de la cama donde encontraba, salió a paso firme pero despacio, denotando así su dolor de la caída sufrida, pero sin quitar su sonrisa de suficiencia al notar la cara roja de Potter


	3. El pajarito y el hurón

**Reto 2: Un toque de animagia**

**Titulo: El pajarito y el hurón**

**Autor: Marpesa Fane-Li**

* * *

Estaba dando clases a los de primer año, los mismos estudiantes inútiles que tuvieron la osadía de armar jaleo cuando él les estaba cuidando, claro que eso no se quedo de esa manera, oh no, después de que había salido del cuarto donde dejo a Potter en shock por lo que había dicho, fue mejor con Granger, no era sanadora pero era la otra persona que se encargaba de él cuando Potter estaba fuera del hospital, por lo que se le hizo fácil ir con ella.

A sus estudiantes, les dejo montañas de tarea por dos semanas de un día para otro y si entre más se quejaban más tarea les era dejada.

Ahora estaba al mando con Lovegood, era la primera clase que daban juntos al menos del día, de las cinco que impartían, eran las tres últimas donde estaban juntos. Esta vez tenían que enseñar como ser animagos, no todos podían serlo, pero no por ello reprobaban el parcial, se les hacia otro tipo de pruebas, ya que no se podían conectar con su animal interior, cuando Draco era estudiante obligaron a uno de ellos y sufrió horribles consecuencias que todavía se ven las cicatrices de ello, por lo que desde que lo asignaron, él no deseaba volver a pasar por lo mismo, fue horrible presenciar aquello, como era el titular de esa clase tenia que poner el ejemplo de como tenia que llevarse a cabo la transformación, sin embargo, su forma animaga solo la conocían su jefe inmediato, y Luna, ya que en primera no se sentía nada agraciado con lo que le toco ser, pero también para poder ir de encubierto a alguna misión, todo dependía de que tipo de región fuera; también se debía de que era el único auror no registrado como animago, a excepción de James Potter y Sirius Black.

Debido a eso, Luna era la que enseñaba esa clase, era la que explicaba todos los pasos que debían de seguir, hacia la demostración como cinco veces, remarcando que tenían que concentrarse y no distraerse para evitar problemas que requirieran atención medica.

Siempre era lo mismo, cuando la rubia hacia la transformación todos absolutamente todos quedaban en silencio, el animal en que se convertía era común pero era de un color inusual, era un pajarito australiano de color blanco como la nieve, con unos mechones en la cabeza de color celeste y sus ojos de color azul cielo tan claro como los días soleados, era tan menudo que si lo perdías de vista ya no lo encontrabas hasta que se posara de nuevo en la dirección en que veías.

Después de que mostrara la transformación, Draco era quien dirigía la clase, dejando a Luna reposando en su hombro, le gustaba la manera en que cantaba era tan relajante, y sabia que lo estaba haciendo porque quería que se relajara, ella supo por la boca de Harry lo que había pasado y no quería que los estudiantes pagaran más de lo que ya lo estaban haciendo.

Luna siempre estaba más allá de todo, por eso es que era la pareja de Draco, hacían una buena combinación ambos, por ello no veía ningún inconveniente de que su pareja fuera muy en su interior un hurón, si también de color blanco con los ojos de color plateados, ya que aunque tuviera esa mascarada para todos, con ella siempre se comportaba de esa forma, alguien lindo y achuchable, así que estaría en sus manos juntar a Draco con Harry, solamente que le llevaría un tiempo, pero no sabría cuanto.


	4. Albúm

**Reto 3: Batallas épicas**

**Titulo: Albúm**

**Autor: Marpesa Fane-Li**

* * *

No era la primera vez que su madre hacia una de sus tantas tretas, pero es que esto ya era el colmo de lo inimaginable, era su cumpleaños por las ojeras de Merlín, ¿Por qué precisamente ese día tenía que salir con semejante barbaridad?

Si su padre no le viera dicho sobre ello, tal vez el corazón se le habría detenido, e ir otra vez a parar a San Mungo, donde estaba ese sanador de pacotilla que solo lo tocaba más de lo necesario y ni siquiera le invitaba aunque sea un ingrato café, pero a pesar de que su padre le aviso, todavía no estaba preparado psicológicamente para lo que vio cuando apareció en la sala de estar.

A su padre se le había olvidado el pequeño detalle de mencionar el nombre de con quien estaba su madre, se encontraba con Luna, bien eso no era muy extraño, en el trabajo ya hasta se le consideraba su hermana debido al parentesco que mostraban, ese color de cabello no era muy común, a excepción de claro esta de sus ojos que diferían. Pero lo que no se esperaba ni por asomo es que la otra persona sentada al lado su finísima madre estuviera el cuatro ojos de Potter…

¿Qué era eso que su madre tenía sobre el regazo?

Quería pensar que sus ojos estuvieran viendo mal, que ese libro de color verde esmeralda con letras en plata y negro no era su álbum de fotografías de cuando era niño.

¿Por qué entre toda la gente fue precisamente a Potter quien le enseñara ese libro? O ¿Acaso su madre ya se lo había enseñado a todas sus amistades cuando él no estaba?

Preferentemente no pensar en ello.

- ¡Oh, Querido! Que bueno que has llegado, fíjate que me sentí un poco mal y aquí el sanador Potter ha venido a revisarme – dijo su madre

– No me diga Sanador Potter, Señora Malfoy, ya nos conocemos de mucho tiempo, dígame Harry – le dijo aquel de ojos verdes

– Bueno si a esa vamos, dime Narcissa, no espera, mejor Cissy – dirigió su mirada hacia donde estaba su unigénito – Vamos querido, no seas tímido y saluda a Harry, que el muy amablemente ha esperado hasta que yo me recupere por si vuelvo a tener otra recaída como la de hace rato

Esa mirada que le dirigía su madre, dejaba hasta callado a su propio padre, estaba teniendo una batalla épica, si en obedecer a su madre o mandar todo al carajo e ir a arrebatarle ese libro que era suyo, por el simple hecho de tener fotos de él, aunque en la contraportada dijera _"Propiedad de Narcissa Black"_

Hizo lo único que podía hacer, ser cortes e ir a saludar al sanador que había ayudado a su madre, aunque supiera que la señora que le dio la vida solamente estuviera fingiendo.


	5. Vida

**Reto Especial: Número de Sabiduría**

**Titulo: Vida**

**Autor: Marpesa Fane-Li**

* * *

Les debía muchas cosas a esas personas que estuvieron ahí con él desde el momento en que fue concebido, primeramente a su madre, ya que ella tuvo la opción de no tenerlo, sin embargo, a pesar de como estaban las cosas en ese tiempo, tomo la decisión mas importante y de la cual no se iba a arrepentir nunca.

Porque ser madre es uno de esos momentos mas maravillosos que te puede pasar en la vida.  
Narcissa nunca le contaba como es que había llevado su embarazo, siempre lo usual ya sean los mareos o los vómitos, pero el como tuvo que lidiar con su hermana Bellatrix o con su propio padre, tampoco es que se viera involucrado mucho en ello, si su madre no quería decirle algo como eso, sus razones tendría.

Creció poco a poco, quería ser mayor para conocer a Harry Potter y ser su único amigo, pero como su vida había sido ya trazada desde el momento en que fue concebido no pudo hacer ese deseo realidad, alguien más ocupo su lugar, personas que el repudiaba por el simple hecho de que eso le fue inculcado.

Su forma de pensar fue cambiando cuando estuvo lejos de casa, se alejó de esas cadenas que cada vez le estaban asfixiando, siendo un títere para los demás, pensando que rea el rey del mundo, al menos el rey del mundo en ese mundo donde se podía manejar y nadie le recriminaba nada, ¿por qué? Simple, era el príncipe de Slytherin, esa persona que lo que dice es ley.  
Después, hizo amistad con Pansy Parkinson, la niña con quien había crecido por siete años y otros tanto más, pero en esos años en que pasaron juntos, también se hicieron novios, un poco normal para todos aquellos que los veían, sin embargo, sabían muy dentro de sí, que esa relación no daría mas que para pasar un buen rato, terminaron y siguieron igual, tal vez con un poco mas de confianza.

Su unión se hizo más fuerte.

Cuando fue la guerra, todos los mortifagos estaban en casa, por lo que también su tía Bellatrix, pero ella desde hace mucho tiempo había perdido la cordura, ahora trataba de evitarla lo mas posible, porque cada vez que lo veía, sus ojos mostraban mas locura, y empezaba a reír a carcajadas de maniaco, diciendo mate a Sirius, su tío por parte de madre.  
Todos nosotros sabíamos que él era una persona inocente, por lo que no tenia que estar ahí en la prisión de Azkaban, pero si mencionaban algo de ello no podían porque entonces la cuartada que tenia su padre se vendría abajo, por ello el día en que pudo escapar de esa prisión se sintió muy orgulloso de él, porque a pesar de todo, su tío no se había dado por vencido, él también llevaba la sangre Black corriendo por sus venas, por lo cual, a veces era más cabezota que cualquier otro niño, porque simplemente era único.

Su lado Black era el que se enfrentaba a Potter, por impulso. Mientras que su lado Malfoy era el que lo hacia de forma analítica. Aunque para enfrentarlo siempre fuera el Black.

Se comportaba como el perfecto heredero, aunque en ciertas ocasiones le ocasionaba ciertos problemas, ya sea por una o por otra cosa. En los bailes de beneficencia, que desde que había entrado a Hogwarts solo asistía a los de navidad, ahí de lejos parecía como una estatua de mármol pulida por los mismos Dioses. Era todo un galán, pero sin sobrepasarse en ello.

Ahora a sus 32 años, también se comportaba como todo un galán, aunque esta vez con ambos sexos, que importaba como estuviera el empaque, si lo que importaba era sentir. Sin embargo, su madre estaba empeñada que saliera con Potter, en cierta forma no estaba tan mal, en realidad tenia lo suyo y muy bien proporcionado.

Sin embargo, la cuestión era su hijo, que tenia 6 años próximamente a cumplir 7. No sabría como decirle que la persona de la cual siempre le habla mal, bueno, tal vez no tan mal… pero eso no era la cuestión, aquí la cuestión es que de la boca de su hijo se enteraría de que en realidad si le gusta, pero como es tan cabezota para aceptar lo que verdaderamente siente, simplemente sigue actuando de la misma forma.

El nombre de su hijo; Scorpius Hyperion. Motivo, seguir con la tradición familiar que hay en la noble casa de los Black.

Un ser extraño pero aun así único, que podrá ver desde las alturas a sus enemigos que se quieran enfrentar a él, y dándoles así un único golpe que los dejara fuera de combate. Eso es lo que él hubiera querido, saber manejar a sus enemigos, para evitar muchos problemas de joven.

Primero hablaría con su madre, y le diría que si aceptaba estar con Potter, de algún lado tenia que empezar, ¿no?

* * *

**Nota de Autor:** Bueno con eso llegamos a nuestro final, este reto tiene dentro de sí otros retos, que bueno al no tener tiempo me decidí por hacer algo como esto, creo que van incluidos como 5 retos aparte del que conteste, no recuerdo muy bien. Solo espero que lo hayan disfrutado leer, tanto como yo al hacerlo. Espero puedan dejar comentarios para saber que les pareció.

P.S. Espero poder participar en el Harrython 2012 y seguiré con el mismo mundo, vale.

Me puedes localizar en twitter como ReiMFaneLi o en Livejournal reimfane_li


End file.
